How To Start A War
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: A different ending to the season final of Dragons: Riders of Berk. The moment Stoick and the other insensitive children showed up, with dragons no less was when Mildew knew Berk would never be rid of the dragons as long as the boy was returned. Mildew quickly made a new plan to rid Berk of the Dragons and its only heir. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

" Oh thank thor you're alright!" Yelled Stoick the Vast as he hoped off his dragon and approached his son. Mildew quickly wrapped his arm around Hiccup's neck, preventing the child from escaping. " Actually he isn't Stoick."

Everyone was shocked, but no one as shocked as Hiccup. " I trusted you Mildew! I freed you from Alvin!" Yelled Hiccup angrily as he thrashed around in Mildew's grasp.

Stoick became very angry at the sight of his son, his Hiccup being held hostage right in front of him. " Mildew, if ya know what's good for ya, you'll let Hiccup go." Mildew only laughed as he nudged the dragon signaling it was time to go, the dragon rose into the air slowly.

" Thanks for teachin me to ride Hiccup." Exclaims Mildew as Hiccup begins struggling once more. " You're a traitor! You helped Alvin!" Yelled Hiccup. " No Hiccup, you helped Alvin, without you I'd never know how to train dragons. Berk has you to thank."

Hiccup stops struggling and stares down towards his father and friends, each one with a look of disbelief and betrayal written on their face, all but Stoick. His dads face showed a variety of emotions, fear, anger, betrayal and dedication.  
" Don't worry son, you're not to blame for any of this."

Snotlout grunts sarcastically " Uh yeah, he kind of is." Astrid turns, punching Snotlout in the face. " We'll save you Hiccup and Berk." Hiccup meets Astrid's gaze and nods his head in agreement.

" Go protect the people of Berk." Orders Hiccup " I' ll be fine dad, but they need you more than I do." Stoick nods his head, a single tear falls from his cheek at the thought of leaving his only child in Alvin' s and now Mildew' s clutches.

" Well isn' t that touching." Comes Alvin' s voice from a top a rocky cliff.

" That' s our cue boy." States Mildew as he nudges the dragon towards Alvin. The dragon lands beside the outcast and Mildew finally releases Hiccup to the hands of Berks worst enemy, Alvin the Treacherous.

" Ok, so this is bad right?" Asks Tuffnut causing everyone, even Ruffnut to turn and glare.

" You' re boy' s mine Stoick." Says Alvin as he tightens his hold on Hiccups waist and pinned arms. " And soon, Berk will be too."

Stoick glares daggers at the man as he sees the pain and fear in his son's eyes. A loud roar echoes through the Island, Hiccup knows the roar belongs to Toothless and quickly calls out to his dragon. Alvin drops his axe and covers the Viking heir' s mouth. " You' re not going anywhere boy."

Hiccup continues his muffled yells in any hope Toothless will hear. Alvin lifts the boy fully off the ground and begins walking away when a blue ball of lightning passes over his head. Alvin laughs and turns to see the Night Fury angrily preparing another attack, but is frozen solid at the sight of a bound and gagged Hiccup held in the brutes beaty arms.

Hiccup begins to kick furiously at any thought of Alvin touching Toothless, his cries still muffled by Alvin' s hand. " Quiet boy!" Yells Alvin as he gives Hiccup a small, but painful jerk. " Say goodbye to your dragon." Alvin removes his hand, allowing Hiccup to speak.

" It' s ok bud, go with the others and protect Berk." Toothless lets out a yell, clearly objecting to the boy's request, but sees the look in his master's eyes, he' d never seen Hiccup so serious. Toothless defeatedly allows Astrid upon his back to take him home, away from the outcasts and away from his best friend. The children all hop back on their dragons and slowly begin flying away.

Stoick and Gobber turn to face Alvin " You won' t get away with this ya know." Says Gobber.

" Mark my words Alvin, if you harm my son I will have no problem coming back here and settling this once and for all."

Alvin only laughs at threat as the Viking chief and Viking blacksmith fly off. " Well now, what do ya say to trainin some dragons Hiccup?"

Hiccup glares at Alvin. " I' m not going to train your dragons Alvin!"

Alvin only laughs and begins walking towards the jail cells. " I think ya will."

Alvin drags Hiccup towards an idle cell and tosses the boy inside, after he has his men bind Hiccups legs and hands tightly behind his back.

" Get ready boy." States Alvin as he leans towards the locked cages door, glaring at the teenager trapped inside. " It' s war."

**This idea just came to me after watching the season final :) Let me know if you would like me to continue or keep this as a one-shot! **


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**By popular demand I must continue with this story! Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews everyone :) However, I will state right now that I had not intended for this to be anything but a one-shot and I will continue with this story, but with starting training for work it may take some time and truthfully, I am really stuck with what should happen next, if anyone has any ideas I am all ears and I will give credit where credit is due if I end up using one of your ideas! Thank you all very much. :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry this took so long, but my dear dad died and I have been going through a very hard time with his passing :( I hope you all understand why I took so long and aren't too mad at me .. I've made a lot of people upset with me lately and I really am sorry. Sorry to sya, but this story could take awhile with everything going on right now. **

Chapter 2

Upon returning to Berk, the mood began to gloom, everyone was waiting in the mead hall to be told the terrible news, all they knew was the kids, Stoick and Mildew had gone to Outcast Island.

"What do ya think happened?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good, did ya see the chief when they got back?"

The Viking shook his head "Aye he looked terrible." Before the whispering conversations could continue the chief entered the hall.

"Alright! We don't have much time to waste." Exclaims Stoick "We have been betrayed by Mildew."

The whole hall gasped at this news, they'd all known Mildew hated the dragons, but betraying his own people?

"Mildew aided Berk's worst enemy in kidnapping my son."

The hall grew silent, they'd all come to love Hiccup, he'd done so much for his village and tribe.

"Alvin The Treacherous has my son and has declared war."

Everyone stares "As Vikings we shall fight for our island! We will save our heir and we will win this war!"

Everyone screams out for victory, grabbing as many weapons as possible. Outside the mead hall stood the five teens atop their dragons, each bore a look of defeat upon their faces.

"I should have known." Begins Fishlegs "There's never been a recorded sighting of a group of Night Furies, let alone their own island."

Snotlout stares, for once he doesn't give Fishlegs a hard time. "Who cares about the stupid fake island! Were going to war." He states

"I can already smell the destruction!" States Ruffnut happily

"I love it!" Screams Tuffnut.

Astrid turns and glares "Do you two realize what's happening? Were going to war! People are going to die! Alvin has Hiccup and is doing who knows what!"

The twins stare "What's up with her?" Asks Tuffnut

Ruffnut shakes her head "I think it has something to do with Hiccup."

"What? No it doesn't!" Screams Snotlout.

Astrid turns to gaze at the ocean "I hope he's alright." All eyes turn to Astrid "Who knows what Alvin will do to him."

**I know it's short and once again I am sorry! A special thanks to Agdoll95 for giving me a really good idea and for understanding my reason of absence! **


End file.
